Dead But Never Gone
by AwakeningAngels
Summary: Everybody dies. The saddest death of all could be a death of a loved one. It's good to know they're not actually gone. Sure, they're dead and gone from earth, but they won't be gone from your heart. AU Samcedes family fic. Also features Joe, Samcedes' lovechild. Jam/Joecedes friendship.
1. From Picked On to Pregnant

**Dead But Never Gone**

Chapter One

The birth of a baby is a life-changing, bittersweet moment.

A baby is a sign of life. A baby, which grows inside the womb of a woman, is a symbol of mother nature. In mother nature, everything happens naturally. The feelings a man and a woman have for each other is natural. How they express these feelings are natural.

The way they express their feelings – while sweet and breathtaking – lead to a woman's body changing. Some changes are good, and some are bad. Regardless, all of these things build up to when a fetus grows on the inside for approximately nine months of a woman's life.

However, the due date – to a woman – is like a horror movie to some extent. Pain is shot through their body, and it feels as if they're stuck in a torture room, having their bodies torn open and ejecting blood and other disgusting contents.

When the pain is over, though, they're greeted by a big ball of one of God's creations, who had been waiting inside for nine grueling months for someone to let them free. Yes, it would be a pity for them to open their eyes and allow their eyes to burn in the sudden light that shines on their wet little faces. But they'll get a chance to encounter their mother and father for the first time, and not be stuck in a bubble forever.

Many women have this worry in their lives. They want a baby to love so badly. They want to prove to the world that they know how to handle the little balls of sunshine, and be as loving as they promise to be. But they hear frightening stories of how the birthing process is.

Some people could possibly scare them with that, and others can't. There are reassurances when they find out about the birthing process. Plus, they'll always have their spouse and family right by their side.

The whole process of pregnancy and birth is a beautiful thing, whether there's pain or not. God has and will bless every couple with a wonderful delight to love and take care of for as long as they live.

This was one life lesson sixteen-year-old Mercedes Jones has learned in her life.

Her life story was pretty common with teenagers in the world just like her. Here's how it all began.

* * *

Mercedes Jones grew up in the calm city of Lima, Ohio. Her life was decent – except that she had so many bullies in it. Every time she headed on into school, someone would mention her claimed-to-be oversized weight and call out some racist remarks. She only wanted to make new friends, and this was the payback she got from everyone?

The slushies were the worst things about school. She would always get hit with a cherry or grape Slushie once or twice a day. She was especially annoyed with the cheerleaders, known as the Cheerios, who would call her chubby and ugly. Usually she wouldn't take crap from any bitchy cheerleader; but the amount of times they've gotten to her made her break down.

One day, somewhere between third and fourth period, she had hidden in the school's library and covered her face with her hand, trying to figure out how she would make it out of there alive.

And that was the moment when she met him.

He was so muscular…and ultimately cute. A part of him was quirky, too. He was hanging out with a couple of football jocks and two Cheerios before he had made his way to the curvy girl in the corner by herself. He had heard her sniffles right after his friends had left to the lunch room.

He removed Mercedes's hand from in front of her face, eyeing her beautiful, brown eyes. His were blue and brighter than the light shining in the room. Sure they were full of concern, but they lit up that whole area of the room from where Mercedes was sitting. His hair was so golden, too. And his biceps were – wow. Mercedes hadn't been this attracted in her saddest state in her life.

He had asked her what was wrong, and she explained everything. She watched as Sam's ears grew red. She wouldn't expect anyone like him to understand what she was going through. He was a football player himself. He was one of the popular guys in the school. Everyone looked up to him, and expected him to be a part of cool crowds and beat up losers.

This guy was nowhere near that part of the social circle.

He introduced himself to the girl. Sam Evans. That was a pretty simple name. He had promised to Mercedes that he would stop whoever was doing this to her. Mercedes didn't really believe much in him at first. For all she knew, she could be set up in another trap.

Her fingers tangled up her long, black hair. She needed an extra friend, though. There she was, crying her eyes out and skipping class just because of what some mean girls have told her. She couldn't afford to do this every day. She was slipping in a couple of classes because she had been skipping out. Her mother scolded her for attempting that each day of school. She's had enough torture for one day. Why must she go home to her mother yelling at her?

And with that, she agreed. A period or two later had passed, and Sam Evans had shoved two guys into the lockers once Mercedes walked past and called her a fat pig or something like that. There was almost going to be a fight in the hallway before Sam had held the two jocks tightly up against the metal doors and scolded them strictly.

Mercedes couldn't help but smile at the blonde boy. He was right all along about helping her. He was her knight in shining armor. He would do anything to help her.

It went like that throughout her freshman year, and he promised to continue with it through the rest of high school as well. Hopefully, it would help Mercedes move on her way. He was right. She gained a little more confidence with herself each day. Before she had the need to head on to the gym every day after school. Now she felt a little bit at ease to know someone had her back.

Plus, Sam actually liked the way Mercedes looked. He beamed every time she smiled at her. Mercedes would watch as the blonde football jock blushed so hard that his face would get redder than his varsity jacket. He didn't really have to do anything to make her faint. He was just…well, him.

As their friendship grew, regardless of Sam losing his popularity as the cool kids stated, they developed a little romance. They won't get over each other. They had to see their face each day. And if not every day, then at least a text or something between them whenever they can get around to it.

They just need to hear some kind of good news or wonderful words from each other. They wanted to see each other and drown in their appearance.

And as they continued on with this, they knew right around the time when their love for each other was almost uncontrollable.

They had attended a party planned by their fellow classmate, Artie Abrams. Sure, the handicap able guy wasn't as popular as some of the students in the school; but he still planned cool parties nonetheless. He once teamed up with Noah Puckerman, and that was the first party that was considered a success.

This party, co-planned by Noah Puckerman once again, was Sam and Mercedes's moment for it all to blow over.

Neither one of them were for beer and the other alcoholic drinks Artie's parents had stored in their garage, for they both have been horrified over the video clips they had seen during driver's ed class. They didn't want to end up like that. They wanted to have their lives saved. Being dead at a young age was not the thing they were looking forward to. Plus, alcohol was not satisfying at the moment.

As the party continued, everyone was jamming to some R&B music that had come on, fist pumping and dancing their asses off. Mercedes and Sam had taken a moment away from the crowds just to sit in the guest room. It wasn't quiet; the music was so loud that it could be heard from ten miles away.

They could care less about the music. They wanted to just be together and have their sweet moments. They've been apart for a while since the summer began, and they couldn't get enough of each other. They realized that they needed each other.

And at that second, the wait was long gone.

They made out on the guest room bed, their fingers ghosting over each other's arms and making it to their faces and necks. They pressed into each other as hard as they could. They never realized how real a teenage romance film could be like until now. They kept reaching their tongues in to taste each other, and just couldn't get enough.

They had lost all control, for they had lost their clothes in under a second, almost, and continued making out. Their skin rubbing against each other was like being lifted into heaven. It was such a wonderful feeling, having being in front of each other and sucking the taste out of each other.

Mercedes had lay down on the comforter and allowed Sam to bend down and lick around her thighs and clit. It sent shocks through the girl's body. She gasped and had so many orgasms a teenage virgin could have. Sam knew she was enjoying it, and kept on doing it. She ended up yelling the boy's name, grabbing hold of the sheets and mattress. She thought she would never get to experience this until she was around thirty-three or something.

She knew at that very moment that she was wrong.

Sam had finished his business getting the taste of the woman into his mouth, and sat up so he was able to kiss her lips. Mercedes had gotten a taste of what she was actually like down there, and then was welcomed with the taste of Sam's tongue again. Her mind twisted and turned in summersaults, and her eyes fluttered shut. Everything was taking a mind of its own.

Mercedes hadn't realized how much she completely lost it when she felt thrusts coming onto her from the blonde boy above her. They were both breathing heavily and grunting. The feel of Sam's length inside her made Mercedes feel so tingly. She welcomed all of this. She wished that it would last forever.

Unfortunately, there had to be an ending. And that ending that Mercedes and Sam had was the most glorious of their lives.

Sam had gaped at the feel of something wet spewing out from his member. His eyes were closed shut, and sparks were sent down his spine. Mercedes did the same, and laid her head back as she allowed Sam to release himself inside of her. She had so many wonderful sensations at that very moment. She couldn't imagine better sex with anyone in her life.

While their relationship got stronger, other aspects about their lives got weaker as well.

About a couple of weeks after their first time, Mercedes didn't show up at school for about a few days. Sam got awfully worried about her. He had the assumption that Mercedes had left due to one of her parents getting a promotion, or the fact that she had been bullied once again by one of those snarky Cheerios.

Sam was wronged twice. Actually, he couldn't settle down as the news had been brought up to him by Mercedes's dad, who had come into the school to have a discussion with him about his and Mercedes's love life.

It was all true. Mercedes did love Sam, and Sam loved her back. But now, they had a baby to deal with.

A baby. A baby growing inside of Mercedes. The poor girl had been getting morning sickness and hasn't attended school due to the fact that she had been feeling so ill.

They both knew that they were too young to raise a child. Neither one of them had graduated from high school, and were yet to go to their respective colleges outside of Lima. They had dreams to accomplished, sites to visit, people to see, jobs to attempt on working.

Was it really going to be wasted all because of a teen pregnancy?

They had discussed this all at the park one day, understanding all of the sacrifices and difficulties they had to face. Sam was willing to help out if Mercedes parents would let them. He liked the idea of having a son or a daughter. He found it pretty easy, especially since he has taken care of his brother and sister before.

Sam took Mercedes hand that day, comforting her any way he could, and vowed to be there for when the baby was born. He also vowed that he would protect both his girlfriend and his son or daughter, and someday getting married and make their family whole.

In a matter of weeks, everything was starting to build up. Sam visited Mercedes almost every day to help study and nurse her for a while. They had their little romantic moments, sure; but most of the time was spent on looking up research on what would happen when the baby was born, and studying for any tests or exams coming up.

Mercedes's confidence grew back. She couldn't believe how much easier it got when Sam was right there helping her each step of the way.

Unfortunately, everything didn't seem as easy once the moment came. It was all unexpected, too. Whoever knew the tables would start turning so quickly.

Everyone had panicked at the moment. It was time.

* * *

"Mom. Mom, I made it okay." The blonde spoke through his cell phone. "Yeah, Uncle Jim, Quinn, and Brittany are here with me."

It was all such a rush. One moment, he and Mercedes were slow dancing on the dance floor as some 80s music came on the stereo. They guffawed at Sam's aunt, Millie, and his uncle, Jim, were boogying down and causing a hilarious scene.

The next, Mercedes's water breaks and the baby attempts punching its way out of her. She ends up worrying so much, and grabs hold of the nearest hard object so she wouldn't allow the contractions to break her apart or something like that.

Sam and his family had made it to the Charleston Hospital moments after Mercedes's water had broke. The blonde boy had been pacing around in the waiting room for about ten minutes now. His older sisters, Quinn and Brittany, were surprised that he hadn't gotten dizzy at all.

"Sam, calm down." The shorter blonde spoke, grabbing hold of his shoulders. "Mercedes is going to be fine. I checked with the doctors. They have given her an epidural to stop the pain for a little while. They need to make other arrangements, but everything will be okay."

Her younger brother hung up his cell phone and took some steps to the left. "I…I don't know, Quinn." His eyes settled on the floor, and his balled up hands rested in his jacket pockets. "This is…my baby. _Our_ baby. I just have these nerves a regular father would feel."

He took a liking to both of his sisters. They always put him in the right place. Quinn was always sure of herself when there were situations like this. And Brittany…well, she was always the one to cheer him up. Even if the thing she did to cheer her up was often childish.

Regardless, they had her back. He wouldn't make any regrets about that.

Quinn brought her hand up to Sam's shoulder, massaging it to Sam's liking. Never in years would she have imagined that her own brother would've knocked up a teenage girl and given her the seed. She always expected it being Brittany. Of course, she was a seductive, witty girl. She could get anyone out of their pants.

Still, she would've understood Brittany's worry while going through pregnancy like she did with Sam at this moment.

"Mercedes will be fine," Quinn assured. "_You'll_ be fine. Your baby will be fine. Take my words into consideration, Sam. Everything will be fine. I promise you."

Sam allowed her to rub little circles on his back. He'll never understand why he wished he didn't have an older sister when he was nine years old. Quinn was a big help to him. Maybe seeing his son being born won't be a bad thing after all.

Brittany, the taller blonde, walked over with a video camera in her possession. She had it with her at the family reunion and decided that the Evans-Jones family needed more memories anyway. Plus, she'll go crazy when it comes to videos and pictures. God, Sam can't stop thinking about how many her Facebook has.

Sam's eyes fell upon the girl, his big guppy lips grinning at Brittany's gushy smile. "Hey Sam, let's make another video for the baby."

And yes, Brittany always wants to keep up with videos for the baby up to the day he was born. It's been like that since their cousin, Max was born. It was probably something Brittany had taken from her mother, being that she spent so much time with her and that Mrs. Evans considered Brittany as the favorite child.

Sam just couldn't resist it, though. This was an overwhelming moment, yes. But this was his first baby – his son. He would've accepted any gender, but this was still his first child. Memories do need to be cherished, especially now. He could care less if he was a teenager; before he thought it was hard, but now it's easing up a bit.

Well, he would have to worry about nonstop crying, diaper-changes, and waking up in the middle of the night.

He didn't care. It was worth it.

The tall blonde had turned the camera on, aiming the lens at her, Quinn, and Sam. She had the proudest big-sister smile on her face. This moment was too precious to waste.

"Hey there, nephew!" the girl greeted into the camera, waving her little fingers. "It's Aunt Brittany."

The shorter blonde chimed in, waving her fingers into the camera and grinning. "And Aunt Quinn."

"We can't wait to see you. Be good to mommy and daddy, you hear? And feel free to come over Aunt Brittany and Aunt Quinn's house whenever you want to. You're always welcome."

Quinn's grin grew wider. The anticipation was getting to her as well. In a couple of hours or so, she would get to see the adorable ball of sunshine Sam and Mercedes had been keeping in the oven for nine months. "We love you, sweetie! I can't wait until you're born!"

Sam almost chuckled at the two girls. They were so adorable with it. Honestly, he couldn't wait to see his son, either. He had been having bittersweet conversations with his baby mama about what they would do with him when he was born, what they would name him, how they would take care of him – everything.

To think when Mercedes's mother first found out that she was pregnant, she was about to either kick Mercedes out of the house or give the baby up for adoption.

It would be a pain in the ass for Mercedes to live out on her own. Giving up the baby for adoption would break both her heart and Sam's. At least they could learn responsibility when having a baby. And Quinn and Brittany were there to help. This baby was bringing a lot of people together in so many ways.

Let's say that Sam and Mercedes's new baby is some kind of angel baby or something.

Sam gazed up at the camera his older sister was holding and chuckled a little. It wasn't an actual human being he was talking to, but it was about to be.

"Hey there, son." It sounded awkward saying _son_ at first, but he was going to get used to it. "We're in the hospital with your mommy right now, okay? It'll be a few hours, but you'll soon be introduced into the world. Your first breath, your first gaze, your first movements into the outside air. I hope you're ready for it. Daddy loves you."

Brittany almost got shaky with the camera, for she was gushing and grinning widely at her sister on the other side of him. Quinn almost cried for a moment, and swallowed the lump in her throat.

As Brittany turned the camera off, Mercedes's mother walked over to them, coming from her daughter's hospital room. "Hey sweetheart," she greeted. "Mercedes wants to see you in Room 331."

"Gotcha," the blonde boy replied with a thumbs-up in the air.

His heart was going to leap out of his chest. _Only a few more hours. No biggie. Just a few more hours._

But God, was he so nervous.

_Don't panic, Sam Evans. You're going in there; you're going to help your girlfriend with any pains she has; and you're going to help bring another life into the world._

He really hoped he could. He could only hope.


	2. From Labor to Baby

**Dead But Never Gone**

Chapter Two

Sam was still heading down the hallway to Room 331. His heart was still heavily beating from underneath his jacket, and a trickle of sweat came down his face from under his blonde hair.

Was he this nervous? He can't be. The only way he could be this nervous was when he was to play a championship game on the McKinley High Titans football team. Probably the fact that he would have to hold his girlfriend's hand and watch her push through so much pain had him overwhelmed.

He very well knew by how he saw Mercedes standing near the cot, leaning over in pain.

He had no idea how women could do such things. It was God's idea, sure; but it's just one of nature's moments where Sam can't flat-out understand how women can be that strong without going into instant shock or a coma or something. They were probably stronger than he thought.

From the way Mercedes looked, though, she didn't seem that strong. She was holding one hand behind her back, and the other clutched the cot mattress. Sam assumed that for the birthing process to work, Mercedes would have to walk around a lot or something. But she looked to have so many back pains. How could she go through it?

Sam bit his bottom lip at the sight of her. She had just hissed at a shot of pain that had gone through her somewhere. He hoped the epidural was working; he wouldn't want her to be so hurt.

He stepped into the room, his legs shaking and locks getting wet from the sweat pouring down. Why was he letting his nerves getting the best of him?

"Mercedes," he spoke, eyeing his girlfriend in pain. She bit down on her lip, and her eyes were closed shut. Sam placed a hand on her back, rubbing it just a little. "Hey baby, how are you?" He pretty much knew the answer to that.

"I don't know, Sam." Mercedes opened her eyes just a little, inhaling a bit of air. "The epidural worked a little, but I'm still in pain. When will the doctors come back?"

Sam's hand continued rubbing her back, while the other one made it to her shoulder. "You'll be fine, trust me. The doctors are preparing some more arrangements, and they'll get back to you in no time. I promise you you'll be okay. Just give them time."

Mercedes took a couple of deep breaths, praying that she won't collapse onto the floor and hurt herself and the baby. "I hope so."

The blonde football jock kept his eyes onto his worrying girlfriend. She knew she was going to have that feeling of being pressed on or something, but she never knew it would be this severe. Sam didn't, either. He wished Mercedes would sit down for a minute and relax for when she gives birth to their boy.

He just didn't want Mercedes risking anything.

The blonde grabbed hold of his girlfriend's arm and helped her sit on the cot, bringing her legs up to the cot and underneath the sheets. "Come on now," he told her calmly. "Now rest here, and you'll be ready to go sooner or later."

The struggling girl was at ease for now. Laying on the bed really helped her back relax – not so much her stomach, though. There was so much into giving birth and stuff. Mercedes hadn't heard from any woman the detail of how much pain there is when they're in labor. If someone else were to play the pregnant teenager role, it would probably be easier on Mercedes than ever.

Her head, resting comfortably on the pillow, turned towards the baby's father, who was still standing by her with one hand on her shoulder and the other clutching her left hand. He was so supportive. She never thought he was like this when she first met him. He was everything Mercedes ever wanted.

The poor girl squeezed his soft, porcelain hand. "Sam…"

Sam's eyes fell upon hers. "Yes?"

"I love you." It was those words that sent good shivers down Sam's back. "I love you so much."

Sam's grin grew wider. Surprisingly, even though they would have to go through the tough part in a while, Sam was more at ease than ever. He made the right choice to help her in high school. "I love you, too." He then leaned in to her lips and kissed them softly.

He really did mean it, too. Mercedes was one of the best things that ever happened to him. This was the moment to fulfill everything.

* * *

About an hour and a half had past. The epidural was still working as it was predicted to be. Mercedes was resting in the hospital bed, dozing out once in a while and thinking about how rough everything will be once the moment comes. Her boyfriend was sitting by the window, asleep. His older sisters were texting to some friends on their phones.

It's been a stressful day. It wasn't even seven o'clock yet, but it felt like it was going on nine or something. Did it really take this long? Sam wanted to know right then and there. He wouldn't ever dare to live the life of an average woman going through what his girlfriend was.

He gazed at her for just a moment, and observed how her stressed-out body rested on that cot, the sun setting down in the room and shining a golden yellowish-orange on her skin.

She was the most beautiful girl he could ever be with. He knew it when he first looked at her. Her skin was smooth, her smile was sweet, her eyes were dazzling, and although shy in freshman year of high school, she had the best personality Sam has ever seen.

After getting comfortable with Sam and meeting more friends and stuff, sassy and sparkling Mercedes Jones came right out of her. Watching her in those moments was like taking a sip of Sierra Mist. He never knew she had it in her before. She was probably getting so much negative treatment from people who've been bullying her about how she looked and stuff. When they weren't, the sassy sensation was better than ever.

And then the hate towards her returned once she had to attend school with a different clothing style – often loose pants and a dressy blouse or baseball T-Shirt from her father – and a baby bump underneath. The cheerleaders continued calling her fat whether she had a human growing in her or not. The football jocks would stare at her and draw cartoon pictures of her, most of them with a pig nose or some other ridiculous touch to it.

Sure, Sam felt guilty for his first time in high school leading to a baby they almost can't raise. But he wouldn't ever regret having Mercedes as a girlfriend. He also wouldn't regret not only bringing another life into the world, but allowing the new life to bring him and Mercedes closer together. The moment he told Mercedes that he would be there for their son, he thought about marrying her one day. They couldn't now, but one day they could.

One day, it'll all be official, and they can be a happy family.

But now, they had a baby to take care of – at least when it comes out free.

The pain started to come back. Mercedes could feel it in her sides somewhere. Somehow, the baby was trying to push his way out himself. Mercedes couldn't take the pressure much longer. She wanted this over with.

"Oh, God!" she screamed, sitting up just a bit and shutting her eyes. Unfortunately, that wouldn't help the pain at all.

Sam ran out of his seat towards his girlfriend, placing a hand on her arm. "Mercedes, are you okay?"

"Sam…" The poor girl was trying so hard to breathe. "Sam, I think he's coming."

"Really?"

"Yes. Go get someone. Please!"

Brittany and Quinn sprung up from their seats and ran towards the cot where Mercedes was laying. They watched in panic, almost not knowing what to do or say.

"Quinn, go get Mom. Tell her to get a doctor right now."

"Right on it." The petite blonde sprinted out of the door and ran down the hallway in search of Mrs. Evans. Sam almost gave Brittany a direction to do, but she just grabbed her video camera and turned it back on. It probably wasn't the best time to argue with her, especially since Brittany always won every argument.

Mercedes grabbed hold of the mattress with her two hands, biting down hard on her bottom lip and craning her head back on the pillow.

"You're gonna be okay, Mercedes. Just continue to breathe for me, okay? Breathe." Sam started her off with some deep inhaling and exhaling, and his girlfriend followed along with him. It started off good, but the pain was getting the best of her.

"Sam," the pregnant woman worried, "I don't know if I can do this."

The blonde boy shook his head, grabbing the girl's hand for assurance. "Mercedes, you can do this. I know you can."

In a matter of seconds, Sam's older sister returned with two doctors and Sam's mother. Everyone was in such a rush around Mercedes. These were very critical moments.

"Alright Mercedes," the first female doctor spoke, "let me check to see if everything's ready to go."

Sam stood beside his girlfriend, still holding her hand, and observing the doctor with latex gloves on stooping down to check Mercedes's slowly expanding entrance. He found it weird that the doctors would actually look at her privates like that; on the other hand, they were the professionals in this situation.

Mercedes's hand squeezed just a little, feeling more pain as the doctor checked over her. Sam held it firmly and rubbed the top of it, comforting her.

The lady stood up from where she knelt and eyed Sam, his mother, and his two sisters. "Okay, the baby is ready to come. We just need someone to leave the room so we can carry on with the procedure. A maximum of two people can be in this room. Are you the baby's father, sir?" She focused her direction on the blonde boy.

"Yes, I am."

Immediately, Brittany raised her left hand, with the video camera in her right facing Mercedes. "I volunteer to stay. Memory saver."

Quinn and Mrs. Evans walked towards the door, and looked back at Sam standing by Mercedes with her hand in his. Mrs. Evans blew both of them a kiss. "We love you both."

The petite blonde waved. "I'll see you later, guys."

By the time they exited the room, the doctors were at the end of the bed, preparing for the baby's arrival. Sam still held onto Mercedes's hand, and Brittany stood on one side of the room, getting her best shot of the couple beside each other.

Mercedes couldn't take it much longer. Pregnancy was so hard sometimes, especially for her. She didn't know how in the hell her mother and Sam's mother handled it, but it was most likely a rough process. Mercedes didn't even know if she'll be able to face this kind of thing ever again.

She moaned in pain as another contraction came onto her. Sam still had her hand secured in his. "It'll be okay. Trust me," he assured.

The first doctor had her gloves on still, and sat in the chair, getting herself ready to take care of this so-called unfinished business. "Okay, Mercedes. We're ready for you to push now, okay? It'll hurt if you don't allow yourself to keep going. You're going to be fine." She narrowed her eyes to her to see if she was being clarified in any way possible. "Are you ready, sweetie?"

Mercedes wasn't sure at first. It was going to be pain anyway with her pushing the baby out with the almighty force she has left in her. But she was willing to be able to feel her back and legs again.

"I got you, Mercedes," Sam assured her once again, taking her hand with both of his. "I'm here, okay? You'll be okay. I promise."

She nodded, still trying to breathe and regain some strength. Boy, she was hurt and tired at the same time.

The first female doctor guided her legs to the stirrups on the end of the cot and looked up towards the pregnant teenager. "Okay, on the count of three, I want you to push as much as you can, okay?"

Mercedes nodded again, grabbing hold of her boyfriend's hand.

"One…"

Time was now moving too fast for her. Of course, she wanted to have this baby and get the pain part out of the equation. But she was worried that something would happen. Would she have to get stitched? God, she dreaded that.

"Two…"

People always told other people to think of happy thoughts when they were angry, sad, or worried. Right now, she was hurting and so overwhelmed. Not one happy thought or happy place would help anything at this point.

"Three."

This was it. This was the moment to get rid of it all.

She put all the force she could in her pushing, squeezing Sam's hand as tightly as she can. Sweat rolled down her face, and her eyes were closed shut. Whether she was pushing or not, the pain still got to her either way, and she had no clue why. Well of course, there's a baby coming out; but who knew a baby could be that powerful against her?

Wait, what was she thinking? She's the mother, and their son is the child. She can handle anything she could. She's known that since she's been dating Sam. If she can face other bullies – with Sam's assistance, that is – then she can push out a seven-pound or so baby.

She took a moment to breathe; boy, pushing their son out was the most stressful job of the day. She could see how real women and characters in movies did it.

"Alright, Miss Jones," the doctor confirmed, "you're doing fine." She was still looking through Mercedes's entrance – one place Sam wouldn't dare to look back upon after he had seduced the girl. "Push, keep pushing. You're doing good, alright? Push."

Mercedes continued bringing back more force and holding onto Sam's hand. It got so difficult for her. She started to cry just a little because she was still hurting from all of the pressure.

"Come on, Mercedes," Sam encouraged sweetly. "You can do it."

The poor teenager kept crying, sweating, squeezing, and pushing. Brittany, now standing beside Sam, was still videotaping the girl giving birth. "Go Mercedes! You can do this." The blonde boy almost snickered at Brittany's comment. It sounded like she was watching her future child on a race track or something.

Mercedes didn't know how long it has been since they even started doing this. It felt like ten to twenty minutes, and they just got started. Probably getting the body out was the most difficult part of this.

Or at least it will be.

"I see the head," the doctor announced, which had the camerawoman in shock for a brief second. "Come on, push!"

Mercedes's hand continued squeezing Sam's. He didn't seem to be in much pain at all while holding his girlfriend's hand. He must've been working out before this day, or was just naturally strong or something. Either way, he was a brick house never coming down.

"Go Mercedes!" the witty blonde girl cheered.

"Mercedes, keep pushing. You can do it." Sam encouraged once more.

As much as she loved everyone trying to persuade her to keep going, she really wanted to stop right now. However, she couldn't. If she did, she would end up with more pain with the baby just sitting down there. She needed an extra pillow. Or perhaps some cold water on her head.

"Alright, a few more pushes, Mercedes," the doctor said, still observing the scene in front of her.

Sam rubbed at his girlfriend's shoulder. "You're almost there, Mercedes. Push."

Mercedes used all of her strength to try to free the beast that was taking over her body. While she was still in pain, she welcomed the relief that was coming onto her. It'll be time in any moment, and she and Sam will be able to observe what God gave them as a present for their undeniable relationship.

And speaking of any moment –

"Okay, you almost – push!"

With one final squeeze onto Sam's hand, Mercedes pushed some more until her body felt the relief coming on, and wet cries coming from below. Her head sunk to the pillow, trying to rest. She continued breathing and closed her eyes peacefully.

Sam was rubbing her left arm, while still observing what the doctors had found. They, along with the blonde boy's older sister, awed at the sight of the newborn in the doctor's hands.

Of course, the baby came out wet and covered in amniotic fluids. Still, it was an adorable little creation Sam and Mercedes had. The arms were just as small as the size of Sam's man hands, and the cries coming from the little infant were sweet as well.

The blonde boy took a moment to look down at his girlfriend. Her eyes were still closed, and her head rested comfortably on the pillow. She really needed the rest, though. She's had a long day.

"Mercedes, you okay?" Sam whispered over her.

Slowly, the girl's eyes opened. They were a little drowsy, but she still managed to get a clear image of her boyfriend from above. "Yeah…" Her voice was a little hoarse when she first spoke with him after the labor part. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sam couldn't help but smile proudly at his girlfriend.

Brittany, still beside her younger brother, videotaped the doctors heading over to the other side of the room to dry the baby off, check his weight, and look over any complications. She had the widest smile on her face, and a tear fell freely down her cheek.

Sam brought his free arm around his sister's back, laying his head on her shoulder and rubbing her for comfort. She got so emotional when she witnessed moments like this. Sam couldn't blame her. He always thought of Brittany as his twin sister of some sorts. While they argued on most things, they still agreed to others and got along.

More cries came from the little newborn as the doctor brought him over for the couple to see. "Congratulations, Miss Jones," she encouraged, holding the baby in her arms. "Here's your baby boy."

The baby boy was wrapped in a soft, baby blue blanket, wearing a soft little blue hat to match along with it. He was probably cold being that he had just come out into the world from his warm little nest inside of Mercedes's body. Good thing hospitals provided them with as much warmth as their mothers did.

The doctor allowed Mercedes to hold her baby, and cherish what was given to her. She had a big smile on her face as she observed her little son. He wasn't crying anymore; and once his eyes opened, they went in his mother's direction, shining in the fluorescent light in the room.

Mercedes could just cry at the moment, but she wouldn't want her own son to see tears falling down her face. He was too new to the world to know what his mother was crying about.

"Hi there, sweetie," she cooed, bringing her index finger to his nose and tapping it slightly. "Hi, I'm your mommy. I'm so glad to see you, finally."

Sam smirked as she watched Mercedes cuddle up with their baby boy.

Brittany aimed the camera in Mercedes's direction, looking at the baby from where she was standing. "What are you going to name him?"

The couple looked at each other. They had been so focused on school, the process of giving birth, and trying to prepare the baby's room at home; they didn't spend that much time on a name. They considered it a couple of months back, but then they lost track.

However, they did agree with something at one point, from what they remember.

"Joseph." Sam finally declared, eyeing his girlfriend and their son from above. He liked how that name added a little ring to it. "Joseph Jones." Then he decided to add something at the last minute. "Joe for short."

Mercedes grinned at that name. At one point a couple of months ago, they went to the same church together, and read something about Joseph, the son of Jacob and Rachel. It was a Biblical name. Plus, the name Joseph seemed pretty sweet to the teenage girl. Other than a baby named Aaron, she always wanted a son named Joseph – or Joe, in Sam's case.

Mercedes thought back at when they went to church together that one time. She had made the decision that if she were to have and keep their baby, then they wouldn't want him to make the same mistakes they did. And if she were to accomplish that, she would want their son to be exposed to God and the Bible as much as possible.

That was a promise Mercedes made when praying every night to her little baby. She would promise to take him to church, get saved one day, and learn everything there is to know about what the Lord has offered and done for everyone in the world.

Step one, giving birth to the baby, was done. There was still other business to take care of.

Brittany wiggled behind the camera just a little. "Perfect."

And it really was. This was a perfect couple and a perfect baby. Whether Sam and Mercedes were together or not, they still felt like they were a family.

The teen girl looked back at the infant in her arms, rocking him just a little. "Welcome into the world, Joe Jones."

Such a ring to it. Such perfection.


	3. Fifteen Years Later

**Dead But Never Gone**

Chapter Three

Sam and Mercedes loved their son so much. There were so many promises and arrangements made once he was born. When they brought him home for the first time, it was even more of a relief than ever before.

Actually, it was as stressful as Mercedes actually giving birth to him.

Before giving them the birth video, Brittany actually passed it around to some other relatives and friends. Some relatives on Mercedes got it during the last few moments of the family reunion before Sam and Mercedes left the hospital to bring Joe home. Their little son had been all the talk for the past three days after that. While Mercedes found it embarrassing for Sam's sister to show around a video of her screaming and pushing an infant out, she couldn't be happier to know other people cared.

Joe himself was already a handful without the other relatives gushing over him, pinching him on the cheeks, and whatnot. Still, his life and how he grew up was such a thrill to have in any household. He behaved with Mercedes and Sam pretty well, and he's polite with so many people. It was hard for both Sam and Mercedes to leave him be.

Whether Mercedes had her first time before or after marriage, she was as big on Christianity as her parents were. It was a big helping hand to her in situations such as a family death, someone's house burning, the poor in jeopardy – any issue in particular. She'll admit that she made a big mistake when she had early sex with her boyfriend. But it taught her a lesson: God will always be by her side. He was worthy of any obstacle. He was worthy of lifting any spirit.

Plus, he was good to Mercedes's boyfriend and son. The girl wanted Joe to learn as much as he could. He needed to understand what the Lord did to make him the way he was then. Good would come to him if he gave back that same joy. The family already knew that Joe was a loving, sweet boy. He got everything he could possibly get. It was such a blessing to not give him up for adoption.

God would definitely teach him how worthy of accomplishing anything he really was when Joe got to him.

The young boy went to church every Sunday with his parents, staying for at least four hours. He got engaged into some children's activities they had there and he learned a lot about the Bible. The Sunday church days were really big advantages to him. He prayed every day before going to bed, helped blessed the food, and thanking God each day for him being alive, and for having the best parents in the world.

Mercedes and Sam would've never thought that Joe could learn so much when it came to Christ and the Bible. However, his education in general was just as important.

Before everything dealing with his faith, there had been a time when Joe was growing and needed to get schooled. The four or five-year-old didn't know how to read or write just yet, and he was supposed to be close to kindergarten. Since both parents were still in college and seeking jobs, they couldn't afford to get Joe into private school.

Mercedes' mom was always available for homeschooling whenever Joe needed it. It was difficult for the older woman, because she only knew so much. Her best subjects were English and Trigonometry; however, young Joe was still reading and writing at a second-grade level back when they started the homeschooling tactic, and he doesn't know more than adding stuff.

With the help of Mercedes and Sam's mothers, they were able to get their money together and get some workbooks and other supplies to help out the brunette-haired boy. Lucky for them, he was a fast learner. In just four or five weeks, they could teach him everything from adding money to dividing a pizza pie; and everything from reading a couple of words to writing a whole paragraph. The whole homeschooling concept seemed to be working perfectly.

The downside, though, was the fact that poor little Joe didn't make much friends. He went to church, of course, and met people there. Sometimes either his mom or his dad would take him to the park near their home, and they would meet other kids there. But they never stuck around to being his permanent friends. Joe was so used to homeschooling, and didn't want to leave the house away from his mother and father. They suggested enrolling him in public school when they had enough money and when Joe was more independent.

Mercedes wanted him in public school so he could be able to learn more than what her parents had been teaching him. Unfortunately, the jobs she reached out to rejected her. She wanted to work for a clothing company and design outfits for any season. She had made a couple of scarves and hats for Joe and Sam to wear in the winter at one point. The poor girl didn't know what to do. She wanted to work as a fashion designer so bad, and worked very hard to work up to it. Plus, Joe still needed to go to school. She wished a miracle would come.

And one day, it actually came.

Right around when Joe hit about fourteen years old, Sam had gotten a job as a sales manager for Gateway Inc., and he raised a good amount of money on the first few weeks. Once progress was being made, they were able to get Joe into high school when he was around fifteen years old. He even got to meet some new friends there.

He was pretty nervous about starting high school. He was so used to learning at home with his grandparents. They came up with some pretty fun tactics like whipping up recipes from Grandma Jones's cookbook, or building a bird house for the birds that come for food in the sunny afternoons. High school was more difficult. Sure, his Math and English, with traces of Science and History, were easy; but there was more he had to learn about, and he almost had a hard time studying it all.

Not just the work itself, but the other students that roamed the area got Joe nervous. He heard stories about bullies defecating the school yearbooks with mean quotes and touches over the lame students. Cheerleaders would laugh and gossip at the nearest fat girl who sat alone at lunch. Fights would break out between two guys or two girls once a month – once every couple of months, if everything happens to go well.

Joe didn't get into that nonsense, though. He was a smart boy, and he was willing to do the right thing. That's what God intended him on doing. He's heard a lot about colleges such as NYU and Valparaiso in Indiana. More college options were brought to him by a fellow student in one of his classes named Rory. There was bound to be thousands from each state in the United States. Before returning to his hometown in Ireland, Rory planned on going to a college down in Massachusetts. He didn't know much about America, but he was willing, starting from Ohio and Massachusetts, working his way up.

College seemed to be interesting to Joe. He wasn't sure what the difficulty factors were in terms of work and location, but if it would get him the career he always wanted, then he would roll along with it. He wanted to have something to do with Christ since his parents had introduced him to Christianity; but he also wanted to get out a little more and do something fun.

He had joined a glee club a couple of weeks after transferring into William McKinley High School. He had watched a band member play a guitar off the side while someone rocked out to the song "Bring Me To Life". He had no idea on who sang the song or anything like that, but he did know that the guitar seemed like a pretty sweet instrument. He had gotten some lessons from Sam on the weekends when he wasn't working. Most of them were Christian songs, though. Mercedes had been hearing artists' singles coming out, and she wouldn't want her own son to be exposed to that kind of crap.

It only took about two or three months; but Joe successfully got the guitar down, and it has become one of his favorite instruments. One time in the Glee club, someone had introduced him to Steven Tyler and one of his songs that was released on a website called YouTube. Joe would dance in his seat every time he heard "It Feels So Good", despite of context.

After that, and looking through some more genres of music, Joe had finally realized what he wanted to be: a performer. One that just rocks out to guitar and sings behind the microphone. Along with his songwriting skills, he could inspire other people out there like him to make the right choices and be better than they thought they were. Maybe that one dropout student who needs God in their life will be lifted up by one of Joe's soon-to-be classics.

Joe had so much he wanted to do in his life. Every passing moment, his smile would grow wider to the thought of God blessing him with such joy in the outside world. New sites, new sounds, new tastes and smells, new people – everything was so new to him. He wanted to see it all. He wanted to see it all before it was all too late.

At least he hoped he would get to…if he can make it out of this tragedy.

* * *

Tires were screeching on the streets as the fifteen-year-old's father was driving past so many other drivers on the street. Everything still looked to be blacked out in Joe's vision due to him passing out a while earlier. Horns were honking and the boy's father was shouting, giving him the utmost headache. Joe very well knew that this was serious, but the noise was making it worse.

He couldn't really stand it anymore. Only opening his eyes, though, brought the sunlight in. He tried to get his eyes to settle with the surrounding space for a minute, for the light made his sight a little blurry. And – good God, his head was hurting so much. His back did as well. He could barely move.

His mother had his head resting on her lap as she kept her hand stroking Joe's forehead for comfort. There was so much worry in her voice when she spoke to her husband and then back to her ill son. "Please, go a little slower, Sam," she warned softly, hoping she won't interrupt the poor boy below her.

Joe could hear his father say, "I'm trying, okay? We need to go now. He could be severely hurt or –"

The now brunette dreadlocked boy had noticed her mother look down at her. She looked really pretty no matter what situation there was. Joe admired her since he was an itty bitty baby. He'd smile at the high voices she would make while playing around with the woman. Her hair was black and exquisite, and she didn't seem to have self esteem problems at all.

Mercedes, along with Sam, was Joe's mentor for life. Not only did she change his diapers and fed him every morning, but she taught Joe how to be the person everyone wants to be. To treat others how they want to be treated. To love God for everything he has done, although some things in the world aren't as perfect as people want them to be.

Joe always wondered, judging by being out of the homeschooling phase for about four or five months, why more people weren't like her.

It must've been her voice…or the flowing, black hair she had. It could be any reason.

"Oh, he's waking." Joe could hear his mother's sweet voice faintly as he tried to wake himself up a little more.

The last thing he could remember before waking up in the back seat of his parents' car was upchucking a massive amount of dinner out of his mouth to his bedroom floor, the pain clenching to his stomach and forehead, and him falling on the hallway floor as he attempted walking to the stairs. That was the most painful fall he had ever taken.

Joe's vision was finally clear as he looked Mercedes in the eye. Worry filled his hazel eyes, he couldn't feel his guts, and he had the urge to cry. He didn't know how this happened. A couple of days ago – or maybe about a week – he was hanging out with a bunch of friends and doing whatnot. Then he gets ill out of the blue, causing him to miss three or four days of school.

He didn't want to miss school. All of his new friends were there. His education – now that he's actually in public school right now – was there. It would go against him on his record. He can't afford that.

There was so much to worry about at the moment. He's not in school right now, his mother was worried out of her poor little mind, and Sam was driving furiously at the wheel, making his son car sick. It was bad enough that he puked moments before this, but Joe felt like he would throw up all of his insides out.

"Mom…" The weak, frightened teenager moaned. He wasn't that loud due to him being unconscious for about fifteen minutes and hitting his head on the wooden floor of their house. Still, Mercedes could hear her son just fine. "Momma…" the devoted Christian boy called again faintly, feeling the need to roll over on his stomach or something.

Mercedes rubbed Joe's forehead some more, the palm of her hand reaching the roots of his dreadlocks. "Joseph…" she called softly and sweetly. Joe admired the way his mother comforted him when he got sick. The only difference, though, was the fact that this was more severe. "Baby, are you okay?" Mercedes asked. She bit her lip anxiously, waiting for a response.

Joe's eyes watered just a little. He didn't want his mother to see him cry. He wanted to prove to her that he was strong enough to do this and that he wasn't a momma's boy like people in school have been calling him. Unfortunately, it was so hard for him to fight back. Right now, he was so defenseless against himself that only someone rubbing his back would make it worse.

His mother knew wholeheartedly where he was coming from. She always worried for her son even when there were happy times with him, Sam, and other family members and friends. Sure, she always had great moments with Joe and Sam; but she had an overprotective side to her that didn't show physically, for the most part.

And now, she wished she had paid more attention. Joe wouldn't be in this state now if she did.

"Don't worry, sweetie," she assured to her fifteen-year-old Christian son. "Dad and I are going to get you to the hospital, and you're gonna get better. Do you understand me, son?" She continued rubbing his forehead softly just to be sure he had heard her.

Joe bit down hard on his bottom lip as he tried his best to nod. He found it odd that he couldn't even do _that_ when he's this sick. Everything hurt so much. Why did this have to happen? He would understand if he had the chicken pox or a broken arm, but this?

He hoped the doctors at the hospital will be able to get him out of that hospital, safe and sound, before his guts get out of his body.

At that thought, he felt his stomach turn. It was so painful. This was the biggest stomachache he's had since his parents had taken him to Old Country Buffet where he had gotten some dark meat, and had given him some moderate diarrhea for the whole day. He begged Mercedes to never go back to that place again.

His throat still hurt from vomiting in the house a while ago. He didn't want to throw up again. Why can't the puking stop for just one minute, and let him relax and get his body together?

Mercedes tried bringing Joe back down from his now seating position, but the boy held himself up with one hand over his mouth and his eyes closed shut again.

"Joe," Mercedes spoke to the sick teen, "are you going to throw up again?"

He couldn't nod still. He didn't want too much movement in his body to cause him to vomit all in the car on the nice car seats and the clean windows. He would feel so guilty, especially after he would've heard the price Sam had to pay for the thing.

Joe responded with a gagging sound. The taste of whatever was coming out of his mouth was definitely not pleasant at the moment.

He could hear his father at the driver's wheel. "Babe, what's going on with Joe?" he asked, turning down another street.

"Sam, hurry. Joe says he's gonna throw up again."

Luckily, they were in the parking lot of the Charleston Hospital, the same place where Joe had been born fifteen years ago. Although they showed up there for check-ups and stuff for the dreadlocked boy, it didn't change a bit from when they saw it on the day of Joe's arrival.

The blonde man found the nearest parking space near one marked with a blue and white handicapped sign, and turned off the ignition. Everything seemed to be calmer now, for Joe. However, his stomach will not stop acting up with him, and about a handful of puke was going to eject out of his mouth. He really couldn't hold it in anymore.

Mercedes opened the car door, letting herself out first and then grabbing Joe's free hand to help him. She kept on gesturing to him to keep his mouth covered and no spew anything in the car seat. It was a difficult task for Joe, but he made it out okay.

"We're here, Joe," Mercedes told her worried son, who wandered for a free area on the ground to let out the poorly-digested food in his mouth. The woman turned back to Sam, who was still searching for the doctor's forms in the front seat beside him. "Sam, we've got to get going!"

Joe certainly knew that was true.

He wasn't going to wait on his father. He's been doing that for twenty minutes already, and he needs to get himself something soft and comfortable to lie down on – and somewhere he can toss this nasty substance that's swimming around in his mouth.

Unable to hold anything in anymore, he made it to a dirt patch where two small trees lay, and vomited out all that was stuck in his mouth. The taste was just as bad as him actually trying to spit it all out and get the germy sickness out of his system.

Mercedes picked up her feet and ran towards him, rubbing his back furiously and watching him throw up in the ground. The poor thing needed some medicine or something. She was positive that the doctors will work something out. They were bound to.

Sam, making it out of the car with a binder full of folders in his hands, spotted his wife and son over by the dirt patch, watching the sight in worry and anxiousness.

"Oh shit!" he called, running over to them to see if Joe was doing okay. Joe was too busy puking himself away that he didn't notice Sam say a curse word. He thought cursing was bad, so he never did it. But he never knew his dad did it.

Joe coughed a little, making sure he got it all out before his parents grabbed his arms and took him inside the building.

"Okay, let's go."

Worried out of her mind, Mercedes grabbed Joe's hand, helping the fragile boy walk from where he stood to the hospital entrance. Sam helped as well, taking Joe's other hand. He rubbed his back for support, and grabbed his arms for when they reached the stairs.

By the time they made it through the front doors, Sam rushed to the front counter, calling for help from any help from one of the employees.

"Help, help! My son – he needs help!" the blonde panicked. Joe hated seeing his father like this. It wasn't right. He was usually the one cheering him and his mother up when there were bad days. Sure, there were some impressions he did that Joe wasn't clear of, but he would play along with him.

Joe really wanted to cry at this moment. He fell to his knees, still holding onto Mercedes's hand, praying to God for some support and for one of these doctors to have the skill to bring his health back. He'd give up anything – his dreads, his guitar, his brown sandals he wore almost everywhere – anything! He just wanted God to hear his prayers and give him a helping hand.

"Joe," his mother called, kneeling down next to him. "Talk to me, Joe. What's going on?"

Her voice started to fade within the voices of doctors coming over to pick up Joe off the floor and rest him on the rolling cot that had just come to take him to his hospital room. The light from the ceiling that shone on Joe's face brought out some tears that he had been trying to hide for the whole car ride to the hospital. _God, are you there? I pray to you, please let me live and help my family from this misery._

In less than a second, the doctors were rolling him down a hallway into the elevator. It was big inside, but it felt like Joe was crammed into something. He didn't like this feeling.

Above him, Sam was rubbing his son's shoulder. He couldn't even look him in the eye. Joe knew he had a weak spot in him somewhere, but he never really saw it. Sam tried so hard to hide it. He wanted to be strong for his only son. He wanted to prove he could do this. Fathers were supposed to be there to stay strong for their kids, right?

The elevator door opened, and the doctors were rolling Joe down another hallway. Mercedes and Sam tried to follow, but they were being stopped by a redheaded surgeon with her hair in a ponytail.

"Joseph!" Mercedes cried before the cot rolled through two push-through doors and heading to a surgery room.

Joe didn't like this at all. His parents were far away from him now. He didn't have them to hold his hands or anything. He was all alone with about three or four surgeons about to perform surgery on him. He couldn't do it. To make everything worse, the smell of the hospital itself was making him sick again.

He wanted out. He needed his parents. He needed a trash bin or a bucket.


	4. Speed of Time

**Dead But Never Gone**

Chapter Four

"He's still breathing normally."

"We're getting the anesthesia from Dr. Lucas right now."

It was too much. It was completely too much. The sight of about four or five doctors at a rush around the dreadlocked boy made him scared out of his own skin. He couldn't do much reacting due to his stomach wanting to tighten up each second. Was this how people in the movies felt when they were being rolled into the surgery room?

Well, unless if you're the girl off of the remake of _Halloween II_.

Whether he was being rolled on a moving cot or not, Joe still wanted to cry at the moment. His stomach wasn't giving him a chance to relax at all. This was his own personal hell. He was blessed that his parents wouldn't have to be the ones to witness or be a part of it. He didn't want to risk losing either one of them, to be honest. Unfortunately, if he didn't make it through this procedure, he would lose both of them anyway.

Joe, laying there as helpless as a rabbit among bald eagles, looked from left to right at the people in the room with him, all in doctor's coats and wearing stethoscopes around their necks. Wait, what the hell was that? Were those scissors and – good God, injection needles?

The Christian boy hated shots. Ever since he was younger than what he is now, he would hate going to the doctor to get check-ups and the eventual boosters they'll stick inside your arms with those long, sharp needles. Joe bit his lip and cried each time he got one. Sharp objects anywhere in his skin was a pet peeve and a weakness at the same time.

The pain in his stomach grew and his back was hurting some more. Joe gripped onto the bar of the cot, hoping it would go away. It only put a lot of force in his arm, making it hurt so he would have to let go and rest it. But what was he supposed to do about his stomachache?

The numb dreadlocked teen's eyes followed a female doctor's eyes. She observed Joe's state and recorded it on a sheet of paper on her clipboard. The woman seemed to be in her thirties, and she was strikingly pretty yet concerned. Of course one would be concerned about a Christian boy who almost died at home, throwing up everywhere and bumping his head on hardwood floor. Once she had finished writing whatever she had down on paper, she placed the clipboard down and headed back to Joe, looking at his ill facial expression.

"Okay Joseph," she spoke. She sounds like she had a singing career at one point, but then was sent back to college to study anatomy or something. "Can you lift up for me and get undressed? I have a gown for you to put on. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

She handed Joe a folded piece of fabric with a white string dangling off of it. Every time he would have to go through with someone saying, "Take off your clothes for me, young man," he'll get uncomfortable and feel extremely awkward and cold. The doctors knew what they were doing, yes; however, nudity was one of the things he never wanted to discuss with anyone about.

More pain in his stomach made another attack to him. If he wanted to get better, he might as well step out of his comfort zone. Joe grabbed the bars of the portable cot, trying his best to lift himself to sitting position. His stomach and back were giving him a hard time. Probably laying down in the car like that wasn't the best thing to do.

Lucky the female doctor – Dr. Corcoran, to be precise – was there to lift him with her free hand. Joe groaned once he was able to get up, feeling another handful of vomit about to eject from his mouth. His toes, which weren't really covered in the brown sandals he was wearing, curled up in reaction to the torture.

Dr. Corcoran examined him for just a moment. "Joseph," she spoke with that exquisite yet concerned tone. "Is the pain coming back?" Joe nodded in response. "On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it?"

And out of nowhere, more pain fights on the inside of his stomach. Joe wanted to lay back down so bad. That pillow off on the counter in the room seemed very tempting right now.

"Eleven…" he moaned, his hand clenching to his stomach and him leaning forward with his eyes shut. "_Please_, let me see my mom." He was so desperate. He wanted to get out of there and find his parents in the lobby waiting for him. Too bad his stomachache was already causing problems he didn't even know about.

Dr. Corcoran had her hand on Joe's back, rubbing it in circles. "Once we get through with procedures, you'll be able to see your parents in no time." Joe didn't really know what _no time_ really meant. That was probably hours and hours from now. He hadn't gone into surgery before, so he partly expected for his mom or dad to hold his hand once they get started. Unfortunately, the doctors wouldn't allow them back in the area. "Do you need the bucket?" the wise doctor asked, getting a better look at the patient's ill face.

He couldn't say much, for he could feel around round of puke come up from his stomach. He just nodded, clutching his stomach with both of his hands, and Dr. Corcoran rushed to the other side of the room, where she had found a waste basket. Once she made it back over, Joe couldn't hold it all in anymore. He leaned forward towards the bucket, and upchucked some more of the waste he held in his mouth. To assist him, Dr. Corcoran patted him a couple of times on his back as he coughed out the remains.

Joe was relieved to get all of that out, but this still wasn't over. He still had to make it into the surgery room and allow the doctors to fix his body up while he lay there, asleep. It only gave Joe nightmares of what would happen while he was asleep. What would happen if he had unexpectedly woken up and the doctors were still performing surgery on him?

"I'll let you get dressed into your robe," the female doctor told the young boy, placing the bucket by his cot. "I'll give you your privacy, and you call me when you're done, okay?" She stepped to the side, grabbing at a curtain that had been hanging from the ceiling, and separated herself from the Christian boy in pain. Once he felt like he was alone, Joe reluctantly slipped his sandals off.

Fighting the pain that was attacking his body, Joe took his long-sleeved shirt off, along with the jeans he had on. He was getting cold. The hospital rooms were usually set up that way, which annoyed Joe at the moment, being that he was already tortured by whatever force was acting on his body. He felt the goose bumps on his bare arms as he slightly hugged himself a bit. The cold air in the room was making him uncomfortable, but he had to hurry so he could get better in time.

Joe grabbed the folded robe beside him and unfolded it. He slipped his arms through the sleeves and reached behind his back so he could tie the strings. It was a bit painful still, but he was able to do it by himself okay.

"Are you done in there, Joseph?" the doctor asked from outside the curtains. Joe strained to speak, but his stomach was still acting up, and he couldn't do much. He reached forward to pull the curtain open, and saw Dr. Corcoran come back into view. "Okay, can you lie back down for me? We'll roll you down to the surgery room, okay?" she asked for the confirmation from the dreadlocked boy.

As slowly as he could so he wouldn't trigger the pain anymore, Joe lowered himself back on the cot and allowed Dr. Corcoran to bring the doctors back in to wheel him out of the room. It felt like a really speedy ride through the hallways of the hospital. Joe can feel the scary part of his hospital visit approaching every few seconds. He really hope his fears about surgeries didn't actually come true.

Two of the doctors had pushed two doors open, and Joe's cot made it inside the surgery room without fail. It was almost dark inside. Good thing the lamp lights were on as they continued to push Joe in the room. Once they stopped the cot beside the work area, four of the surgeons lifted Joe off the cot and onto the surgical bed, leaving the three doctors who walked in with him to take the cot out of the room. Dr. Corcoran stayed behind to do some final preparations.

Joe looked at the area around him. Utensils and other supplies needed for the procedure were surrounding him, which made him a bit more frightened. They were actually going to cut his stomach open and do surgery on him. This was the first time he would ever have that happen to him, and his parents weren't close by to help him. All of the stress and nerves getting the better of him made Joe hyperventilate a bit. He really hoped he wouldn't feel anything.

At that moment, he felt someone grip at his right hand. Joe could feel the rubber on their palm and fingers, which made him breathe a bit heavier in anxiousness. "Don't worry about what will happen, Joe," he heard Dr. Corcoran say above him. "We're going to put the mask on you, the anesthesia will go through, and you'll go into a deep sleep so you won't feel a thing."

The dreadlocked teen wasn't so sure. He remembered when he was little when his dad was watching a TV show, and a woman had woke up during the surgery, and was panicking like crazy. Joe didn't want to be like her. What if there wasn't enough medicine to keep him asleep? Did the doctors even know what they were doing?

Someone was standing behind Joe, placing a plastic cap over Joe's head. He was surprised that most of his long dreads could fit inside, for he had a lot of hair that a baseball cap couldn't cover.

Once that was done, Dr. Corcoran released Joe's hand for a moment to place the oxygen mask on Joe's face. This was actually it. They were going to make him go unconscious for a number of hours possibly, and actually cut his abdomen open. He felt like crying because it felt as if they were trying to kill him. But they were doctors, and they were trying to make him feel better. After all, he had a really painful day today, and didn't want to suffer anymore.

Joe felt Dr. Corcoran's hand again gripping against his. "We'll see you as soon as you wake up."

A part of him didn't want to go through with this. He really didn't. He didn't like the idea of people cutting inside his body to mess around with his organs. Though at the same time, he had been dealing with this illness for a while, and wanted to get rid of it before it got worse. He stared at the ceiling, hoping God would help him through this misery. He was always there for Joe, through good times and bad. He was there for everyone. Usually people Joe went to school with didn't take God as serious as he did. Nonetheless, Joe still prayed every day for good things for everyone.

He still felt a bit nervous about what would happen, though Dr. Corcoran told him not to worry as much. The anesthesia started to kick in, and Joe got a bit drowsy. His eyes were really heavy, and he was losing the grip he had to the lady doctor's hand. Everything was moving so fast yet so slowly.

One thing Joe wasn't expecting was the sudden flashback he had. This one seemed to be a long time ago. He could literally see his mother in his vision. How did that come up all of a sudden? Was he really going to die in this hospital? It can't be. All the doctors did was give him anesthesia…unless he was allergic to it.

Great. Now Joe just jumped to many conclusions.

The flashback stuck with him as he eyes started to close some more. She looked so much younger back then compared to how she is now. In fact, she looked almost the same. The room she was standing in didn't look as familiar, though. All that was over there was a dresser, a bin of toys, a little art table, a bean bag seat, and a bunch of stuffed animals on the floor. Joe never went to a nursery in his life, so he assumed that this was a flashback to when he was a little baby. He wouldn't expect to remember something that long ago in his life.

Unfortunately, he couldn't ponder much over it, for the anesthesia was still working wonders on his conscience, and Joe immediately fell into a deep sleep.

O-O-O-O-O

Sixteen-year-old Mercedes Jones had been through so much ever since she dated Sam and gave birth to Joe. She wasn't the same girl she was now. Yes, she still had Sam by her side through the happy times and difficulties. But she had a child. A newborn child. He had only been in the outside world for about two weeks. God, he was such a handful between taking care of him in general, and the many visits from other family members. Luckily for Mercedes, she was taking it well.

Mrs. Jones, Mercedes's mother, had allowed her to use one of the guest bedrooms as Joe's bedroom once he had arrived. It took a while to get everything situated. While it was fun, it took a long time to get prepared and there was a lot of hard work. It took some hand work from Sam, his sisters, Sam and Mercedes's parents, and Mercedes's older cousin, Matt, to assist with moving things around. Once it was done, everyone including Sam and Mercedes's new arrival was pleased with the results.

Today, Mercedes felt that Joe had been up all day, playing with the stuffed animals on the floor and attempting to crawl a bit on the floor. So Mercedes picked him up and brought him over to his dresser and changing area to get him dressed into some pajamas.

"Come on, sweetie," Mercedes cooed at the two-week-old infant. Joe admired whenever she would make those high-pitched voices with her mouth. It entertained him in the many ways an infant could think of. "You've been up all day. Time to get you to bed."

It had only been two weeks since Joe was born, but Mercedes was getting used to being a mother already. So far, it was just as hard as how her own mother handled things. The only difference was that Mercedes wasn't born when her mother was a teenager. Although Mrs. Jones never made any mistakes in her life, she didn't want Mercedes going down that path. Unfortunately, things went in different directions and it happened anyway. Now Mercedes and Sam had to deal with a baby for the rest of their lives until he graduated.

Then again, though, Mercedes was getting good tips on how to be a mother, and taking care of the baby in terms of feeding him and other little snippets. Plus Joe was too adorable for the high school couple to pass up anyways. And Quinn and Brittany came over to help them out as well.

Mercedes placed Joe on his back on the changing pad so she could reach into his dresser and find his favorite blue pajamas with the crescent moons on them. As she was doing so, Sam stepped into the room with a big grin on his face, eyeing his son from steps away. "The big boy's gonna take a nap now, huh?" He stepped over to the changing pad to take a better look at his newborn son.

"He's had a long day," Mercedes sighed, making it back over to Joe with his pajamas. "He woke us up at five thirty in the morning, remember?" Her eyes were set on Joe's as she unfolded his blue shirt.

Sam took Joe's tiny hands and started moving them just about in the air. "Joe, you wanna go to bed, son?" the blonde asked the infant, who was smiling and laughing along with his father. Sam then imitated a toddler, speaking with a high-pitched voice. "Daddy, she's going to put me away. I wanna stay up some more."

Sam smirked as his girlfriend giggled at him, swatting away his man hands and pulling the sleeves off of Joe's little arms. "Not a chance, boys," she told her boyfriend and the baby. "This little guy had quite an adventure today," she cooed again, leaning towards Joe's little face and pinching his cheek. He laughed and played with Mercedes's fingers while doing so. "I think he's getting a little sleepy," Mercedes replied, removing Joe's arms from the shirt sleeves of the shirt.

Sam placed his hands in his pocket, taking one last look at his infant son. This was his first child, let alone his first son. He had never knew how much it took to raise a baby before. He was about to figure out how parenting was for the rest of his life. This wasn't all fun and games like in movies and on TV. But he was glad he got to entertain and be entertained by Mercedes and his two-week-old child.

Sam snapped out of space and looked at the watch on his wrist. "Oh, I've gotta meet with a friend in a few minutes," he said, and he leaned towards Mercedes to plant a kiss on her cheek. Mercedes smiled sweetly as she still tended to the newborn infant. "I'll bug you two later."

His girlfriend couldn't help but to let out a couple of giggles. "No, you are not," she laughed once she turned towards the blonde, who had ran to the door already to leave.

Sam quickly turned around and craned his head so he could see his child from afar. "Goodnight, Joseph. Daddy will see you later." And with that, he had exited the room, leaving his girlfriend and the two-week-old alone. Mercedes loved Sam so much. And every time Mercedes mentioned it, it felt more like an understatement each time. He entertained Mercedes and their newborn child, and he was becoming more of a gentlemen every day. They were too young to get married, but Mercedes hoped for it to happen one day.

Once she got the shirt off of two-week-old Joe, she attempted putting his pajama shirt on. "Come on, honey. Let's get your head in." She placed the shirt over his head so the baby's head would go through the collar. As she tried getting Joe dressed, the little guy squirmed a bit where he sat. "Stay still, Joseph," Mercedes told him, and finally attempted to get his head through.

Once his shirt was on, Mercedes unfolded his pajama pants and attempted slipping his jeans off. Joe squirmed almost each time when people dressed him. Mercedes took it as a normal thing for babies to act that way, since they were so fragile when people tended to them. So for the first few weeks of Joe being born, Mercedes didn't fret with it that much. Once his pants were on him, Mercedes folded his everyday clothes and put them in the dresser.

"Alright, sweetie pie," she told young Joe. "Time to get you into bed." She made it back to the changing area and picked up her fragile little son, walking over to his crib to place him inside for his nap. Joe whimpered a bit once his mother had opened the crib to place him inside, but Mercedes patted him on the back a few times for comfort.

"I hope you get a good night's rest, pumpkin," Mercedes cooed to the little boy in her arms, who was laying his head against Mercedes's shoulder as if it was a soft pillow. "And remember, mommy loves you." Mercedes took a glance at the infant and kissed him on the forehead, which earned her a smile from the little boy.

She placed Joe into the crib carefully, and gave him a couple of stuffed animals to sleep with. Once she closed the crib, and Joe was safe and sound with his toys, Mercedes walked towards the door to turn the lights off. She suddenly exited the room quietly, closing the door almost all the way, leaving it open a crack.

Now was nothing like it was fifteen years ago. Now was worse. Instead of being happy and free, Joe was worried and tamed by an unknown illness that was taking over his body. He felt so much pain, and he and his family would have to deal with whatever's thrown at them. If only he and his family were taken back to the start…


	5. Questions of Survival

**Dead But Never Gone**

Chapter Five

Time felt as if it was slowing down compared to what happened just a couple of hours ago. Mercedes and Sam caught themselves driving fast on the road, with their sick fifteen-year-old son in the back seat, almost unconscious and extremely nauseous. Now Sam and Mercedes's teen son was in some back room somewhere, his body being cut open.

As a mother, Mercedes can't take this pressure. She continuously paced the lobby floor in such worry, her fingers tapping against her chin. What if Joe didn't make it out of there? What if he would have to suffer through this for another day, week, or even a _month_? When would his mother be able to take him home safe and sound, and back to school to get his education? God, what the hell was Dr. Corcoran and the team doing back there with him?

"I can't take this anymore," she finally spoke up with a bit of a strained voice from screaming. Sam was sitting in a chair in front of her, wondering how she was able to pace for that long without getting dizzy or falling down. He worried about her mostly at the moment, though he was also thinking about his poor son as well. If things didn't turn out properly, Joe could end up having something serious happen to him, and Sam and Mercedes would have to deal with losing their only child.

Sam got up from where he sat, grabbing Mercedes's forearm and tugging her closer to him. "Babe, please," he said in a worried tone. "I can't take it when you're like this. I just can't." Sam could feel his throat tighten up when he tried speaking with her, 'cause her depression came onto him.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Mercedes croaked, looking up at the blonde guy standing before her with a concerned facial expression. "But what am I supposed to do? Surgery is never an easy thing. You know this, right? What if they find something wrong with Joe – or happen to make it worse?"

Sam knew somewhere in his blood that anyone in the Evans family knew how to handle serious issues such as this. He remembered around his sophomore year when his family was forced to live in a motel because they couldn't afford to pay for lighting and heat for an actual house. Sam was cramped in a bedroom with his two older sisters, his younger sister, and his younger brother. Sure, Sam could remember cuddling up with Stacey sometimes when she got scared of the dark, but it didn't get any warmer where they stayed.

And if that wasn't enough to weaken their family, Sam's younger siblings end up getting sick, and Sam's mom and dad almost couldn't pay for medicine to provide for their younger children. Sometimes Quinn would help by working extra hours to pick up some soup from the store to feed them, and Brittany would keep them entertained with puppets and dolls, or a movie she borrowed from her high school sweetheart, Santana Lopez, although most of her films were PG-13 romance comedies and dramas. It wasn't enough for the family, though.

Luckily back then, one of Sam's friends from school, Finn Hudson, and his girlfriend, Rachel Berry, were there to help him. If there was one thing that Mercedes didn't know when she and Sam were in high school, it was that every jock on the football wasn't so much of a jerk. Finn was stuck up sometimes, but he was always helpful, and Mercedes obviously fell in love with Sam for a reason.

"Mercedes," Sam told his wife before him, his hands on her arms. "Joe is a strong person. A bold one, I might add. He has the Evans family strength; he can make it through anything, I'm sure."

Mercedes smirked halfway, looking up at the blonde's big bright eyes. Yes, Joe inherited some of Sam's behaviors half of the time, especially when he was just a toddler running around the house; but he also has something from his mother as well – and not just his hair color. "You sure the Evans family strength is gonna help us out anyhow? And consider the Jones family strength while you're at it."

Sam chuckled as Mercedes slapped him on the arm. "You've gotta admit, though," he began, "Joe gets hell of stuff from his father."

Mercedes nodded, crossing her arms. "Yet he spends most of his time with his mother." She watched as her husband laughed at her some more, lowering his eyes down to the ground. Mercedes still found the goofy side of Sam pretty appealing to her, but she had to be serious at the moment. Her mind drifted back to wondering where Joe was. It had been a good few hours; they had to be done by now.

As Mercedes brought her hand up to Sam's shoulder, she heard clicking sounds on the hard, tiled floor behind her. "Mr. and Mrs. Jones?" the voice of Dr. Corcoran called, and both Mercedes and Sam turned towards her, Sam's right hand grasping at Mercedes's left. "We've detected some malignant tumors inside of Joe's stomach, which have been building up a bit for about a while, I assume."

Mercedes's world had stopped before her eyes. Had Joe had those growing inside of his stomach the whole time? Mercedes has a strong feeling of what it was, but the thought of it being said aloud would partially break her heart.

"W…what are you trying to say?" the married woman heard her husband speak from behind her, which made her squeeze her hand tighter in anxiousness.

Dr. Corcoran took a deep sigh. "Joe is diagnosed with a case of stomach cancer." Once those words left her mouth, Mercedes was almost motionless. Joe actually had cancer that both she and her husband were unaware of. How could it have started? Could it have been the lunch they served Joe at lunch in school? "We've tried doing as much as we could, trust me," the doctor continued. "He's resting a bit in his room. We're not sure if we got rid of all of the tumors, so we may have to do a couple more checks and maybe redo the surgical procedure, if necessary."

Mercedes bit her lip nervously, looking down a bit from the doctor's eyes. Joe probably still had a couple of tumors in his stomach, but at least he was in his hospital bed trying to get some rest. That didn't change much about how much she felt, unfortunately. She just wanted Joe to be okay.

"Can we see him?" That was the first thing that left Sam's mouth seconds later. He was just as anxious as Mercedes was about Joe's health. Mercedes couldn't blame him, for she grabbed his arm and gripped to it with her fingers.

Dr. Corcoran brought her left wrist up enough so she could check the time. "Well, he's been asleep for a good while once the procedure was done. I had to tend to a patient while I allowed him to go to bed. We could try to wake him up if you wish."

"Please." Sam spoke up, even more anxious and still holding onto Mercedes's hand. Mercedes held onto her husband as the doctor walked them around the corner and down the hallway.

The Christian boy's mother wasn't even sure if she should go back there to see her son or not. She wasn't used to him being ill and lying down on a hospital cot; he was normally the happy-go-lucky type that moved freely as he wished. Even if he's just a few years older, he still had that bright smile on his face when he greeted people and played around leisurely. Whatever was going on now wasn't normal for Joe. That feeling Mercedes and Sam had wasn't normal, either, apparently.

As they walked further down the hallway, Mercedes had a stronger sense of worry, regret, and guilt. She really hoped Joe was okay. Had she had known something like stomach cancer was going on with him, and she would've gotten him checked out a while earlier than this. The poor fella wouldn't have to go through puking on his bedroom floor and hitting his sore head.

"Be reminded that he is going to feel a bit groggy when we awaken him due to the anesthesia." Dr. Corcoran told the mother and father as she stopped in front of a door that was marked 421 on the window. "And if he vomits or has a feeling of constipation, then that's a sign that we may have to operate on him a little longer. But we don't wait until after he throws up to bring him back to surgery."

The parents both nodded. "We'll let you know right away," Sam spoke up, which made Mercedes feel a bit relaxed knowing they would understand the procedure a bit more.

Giving the two the confirmation, Dr. Corcoran pushed through the room door slightly so she wouldn't make much noise. She, Sam, and Mercedes walked silently towards the side of Joe's bed, which was really a devastating sight for his parents to see.

There he was. He was actually right there, motionless like a vegetable. The gas mask had covered his face, so Mercedes and Sam couldn't get a full look at his face at first; but from what they saw, he looked incredibly tired. The monitor on the other side of the bed continued to beep at a steady pace. That was a good sign; Joe was breathing well. Mercedes just hoped he would wake up okay.

The woman's eyes glanced down to Joe's arm, which had a few tubes going through it and a pulse checker attached to his finger. Mercedes's mother always told her to bring her bible with her wherever she went just in case she needed God for a miracle to happen. Mercedes didn't have one with her, and she wished she did. On the contrary, she was able to pray it out somehow. Of course, God knows she and her family is there, and he would assist in time of serious need of help.

Dr. Corcoran went to the side of the hospital bed closest to the monitor, where she placed her stuff in the comfy chair beside it and brought her hands to Joe's shoulders, massaging them softly but firmly enough so Joe could feel them. His heart beat was still normal, and there weren't any interruptions to trig it. Mercedes could feel Sam's hand go to her shoulder, rubbing her for comfort, which seemed to help a bit aside from the feeling in Mercedes's throat.

All three people in the room kept their eyes on the teenage boy as he slowly began to gain his conscience. It takes a couple of seconds for him to attempt to open his eyes, but he tries anyway. Once he opened them halfway, he didn't feel at ease at the moment. It didn't even seem like the hospital to him from where he lay. His eyes gradually opened fully, taking in his surroundings. He hears the beeping from the monitor, so he assumed that he wasn't dead. The ceiling above him had the ceiling lights, and the whole room around him just seemed white.

Maybe this was a type of hospital heaven in which dead patients go to. Could this really be heaven, or did it just look like it?

"Joe?" The dreadlocked boy could easily hear his mother's timid voice from his left. "Hi honey." Joe slightly turned his head to his left and saw his parents standing above him. He was thankful he was able to see them again. He had so many nightmares during surgery that he might not see them again after dying of something tragic.

"Hey Joe," the boy heard his father say, encouraging him. "You're awake." He had that _amen that he's okay_ face. He looked so worried, though. Joe couldn't tell if he cried or not due to his little blurry vision from waking up just seconds ago.

Joe had been quiet for a minute, for he was perplexed as to what the doctors had done to him. Sure, his body was cut open and operated on, but…what did they actually do? Did they have to take out a kidney or sew up an intestine? He couldn't tell what they did. He was surprised and blessed that he got a chance to open his eyes and breathe as he used to still. He still felt a bit dizzy and his vision was a bit blurry, but all of that pretty much went away.

"Mom…dad…" Joe managed to croak out the first words he could say, which made his parents smile even brighter. It made him relieved, in fact, that he was able to talk and _speak_ again. "I…I'm alive." A smile slowly spread on Joe's face, and the sparkle in his eyes got a bit brighter. Sam could feel Mercedes squeezing her hand and praising God every five seconds.

All of a sudden, though, Joe's smile slowly went away again. How long had it been, a few hours? He hadn't gotten that much sleep since he was homeschooled (well, the anesthesia was another factor of that happening in the first place). And he was so sick earlier; Joe thought he would be a vegetable. "What happened to me?" he asked, a little bit worried about his condition.

Neither Sam nor Mercedes didn't want to explain that much to their teenage son. It was too risky. The monitors and whatnot were still hooked up to him, and he could end up having a heart attack, which was another problem they would have to deal with other than Joe's stomach pains. And he was only a teenage boy; he didn't know much about what happens when you vomit and faint while hitting your head.

Both parents turned to Dr. Corcoran, who was still standing by Joe's other side. She raised her eyebrows, asking for a confirmation on whether she should tell Joe about the cancer or not. Mercedes couldn't help but look up at her husband. He nodded. It would be better if they found out than just to leave Joe worrying. He could go for another fourteen years and not know what happened. Hell, he could have died before finding out.

_It's better if he found out now than later…or never._ Mercedes sighed and turned back to the doctor, nodding her head. The woman looked down at Joe, who was looking at her so confused.

"Joe…" The lady started off. She, too, was a bit nervous to explain. She found that hard to believe for herself since she was supposed to be the expert in this situation. However, although she's been with Joe for a few hours, she's grown fond of the teenager, and didn't want to devastate him more than he already was. "We've been looking things over for a while, and…" She continued again. She sucked it up and became one of the brave ones along with the poor boy's parents. "You have a case of stomach cancer."

Once she said that, a lot of emotions and thoughts were running through Joe's head, like he had seen someone fire a gun at a pedestrian on the street, or a dog being run over by a car. "And I know this is…pretty hard for you to hear right now, especially in the state that you're in. Trust me, it was hard for your parents to hear about as well." Joe looked over towards Sam and Mercedes, who kept their sympathetic and worried facial expressions on, believing what the doctor had said. "But we're trying to do everything in our power to make you feel better again."

Joe was happy that the doctor said that she and the others in the hospital would assist to bring him back on his feet, but it didn't affect him as much as him getting the actual news about his condition itself. His brain still couldn't process the fact that he had cancer in the first place.

Mercedes noticed how quiet he had gotten, and reached her hand out to grab Joe's left hand. It comforted him a bit, though he was still nervous a bit. "Are you okay, Joe? You're a bit quiet." The dreadlocked boy's mother spoke. Joe actually was able to feel the touch and hear the sound of his mother again after his surgery, and he couldn't be any more relieved. But he had that burning thought of what could have happened if he never saw her again. In fact…will he get out of here alive even?

The Christian boy looked at his mother with sad puppy eyes, his hand squeezing her thumb a bit anxiously. "Mom…" Mercedes closely listened, biting her lip. "Am I going to die?"

On the inside, Mercedes felt like panicking. She honestly didn't know what to tell him. She hadn't been in the surgery room to know what was going on with the tumors that grew in his body. She prayed for him, though. That was the best she could do since she knew nothing about repairing a human's insides.

The nervous mother looked down at her son again and sighed. "We'll keep praying and hoping that things will turn out okay, Joe. I promise." She couldn't be any more sincere than she was then and there. That's the best she can do, and she still prayed for the best that the doctors could do. That's all she could do.

Her eyes stayed on Joe's. The dreadlocked boy was a bit deep in thought, his hand still holding onto his mother's. Mercedes knew how her son felt. She knew Joe didn't want to be caught in this mess, and Mercedes didn't want him to be in it, either. She took her right hand and used it to rub Joe's shoulder slowly and softly. When she did, Joe started to speak. "Mom…can I please get a hug?"

His mother's eyes started to water as Joe's eyes did the same. Joe was always a sweet young man, but Mercedes couldn't help but feel so overwhelmed with so many emotions at the moment. "Of course, darling." With that, she extended her arms towards Joe, giving him a sweet and firm hug. It had been a while since she and Joe shared this type of hug. Maybe because they were in an almost life-changing moment that was pretty serious and nerve-wracking; or maybe due to the amount of busy days Joe and his parents had been having.

As Mercedes held onto her son, she could hear muffled sniffles close by her ear. She knew what that was. Joe had just gotten these painful news from the doctor seconds ago, and he wasn't sure if he was going to walk out of the hospital again or being laid to rest. Mercedes definitely understood.

"Joe, baby," she spoke, worried. "Please don't cry." She rubbed his back and dreads as he sobbed a bit on his mother's shoulder. Telling him not to cry was impossible at the moment. How could he not cry when he's basically a broken record?

"Momma, I can't," Joe cried on her shoulder, letting out a few sniffles as Mercedes patted his back some more. As Mercedes held onto him tightly, Sam interrupted to tap her shoulder. He was just as concerned as everyone else in the room. He wanted to be sure his only son was alright. Mercedes let go of Joe for a moment and allowed Sam to step forward, which made Joe's eyes water even more.

Sam stared into the boy's eyes. They had gotten so red all of a sudden, and his face was wet with tears. Sam tried to be strong for him and not cry, but the way Joe looked was making him weak. He gave in and extended his arms towards his son, and the dreadlocked boy held onto his father, crying in his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Joe," Sam whispered to him, patting and rubbing his back. "Everything's going to be okay." As he responded, a tear fell freely down his face. Maybe he wasn't as strong as he thought he was.

Mercedes folded her hands together, watching the scene in front of her. Those two were beautiful people in her life. It would be tragic to lose the bond between the two of them, especially since Mercedes loved their friendship over the years Joe had existed.

Joe's mother bowed her head, a couple more tears falling down her cheeks. _Father, in the name of Jesus… Please look over our family, and make sure my husband and only son are okay. I beg of you. The first thing I want is to have my family…and the last thing I want is to lose my family. They mean the world to me…_


End file.
